The embodiments herein relate generally to equipment that can be used to catch fish. By way of background, trolling is fishing by trailing a baited line along behind a boat that is moving forward.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, trolling weights were effective at lowering hooks into the water, but they created too much drag, causing an unnatural water pattern and scaring away fish. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.